


Day 1: Okaeri

by zuccin



Series: A3! Week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, hi tenma hit me up im single, i just really love my boyz, like no actual romance i just didnt know how to tag, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuccin/pseuds/zuccin
Summary: For A3 Week day 1: Link Skills (Overseas Parents)There's something Masumi and Tenma never truly experienced before; someone waiting for them.
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608469
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Day 1: Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> i slept for 16 hours after the sardines event ended. I finished on the 0.7%, won three yukis but lost a piece of me in the process.  
> now i'm wondering if I should go for the Kazunyanri gacha to have the full set. My most beloved achievement is the Masumi n Itaru wonderland full bloomed on my profile.... yes my life is pretty sad ik
> 
> anyways i decided to join the a3 week for tenyuki, ended up listening to sick sick sick for two hours non stop and then masumi appeared. i love him oh god

Whenever Tenma looks at Masumi, he sees a bit of himself there.

Not much, of course, since he's not that much of a weirdo to dedicate his whole life to a girl he just met, I'm not talking about the big picture here. Tenma sees himself in the little details, such as their skills and, well, social awkwardness. Though, if it's up for debate, Tenma swears that guy is a hundred percent worse than him, A hundred and one percent!

Most importantly, he sees himself in the way Masumi arrives from school.

Tenma has seen it, the way Masumi's lips curl up just a tiny bit when he steps inside their dormitory, as if he's refusing it, or maybe not even acknowledging the smile. How his eyes wander around the room as if wondering if all that is real, how he, deep down, actually likes Omi's motherly "How was school?" and how he actually enjoys the loud greetings of "Welcome home."

First, let's make it clear, Tenma is absolutely not a stalker. He just happened to overhear Izumi saying something about Masumi's parents being overseas and, since then, the small details about Masumi Usui started to gather together like a puzzle, just like his own.

As the brat - Yuki - would say, that "social awkwardness" they both have was probably born from all the afternoons they came home to an empty house, to darkness and to frozen dinner. Maybe a note of 'dinner is on the microwave' or just a paper bag filled with money on the kitchen's table. Who knows. Tenma don't; he's not sure of the full situation of Masumi's family, and that's why he, probably, sees himself more than he should on him.

He wonders if Masumi was unaware of how lonely it was before; he appears to be so. Tenma wasn't. Growing up, surrounded by fake smiles and superficial adults, there was never anyone he could truly connect to between his busy days that came with the acting path. Sometimes, if he did well on a drama, his dad would pat his head and, if he did really well, his mother would smile at him.

But in the end of the day, the house would still be empty.

In the end of the day, he would still have to turn the lights on when he stepped inside.

"... Just say it."

Tenma shook his head, staring right into purple eyes that showed the same boredom as ever. 

Oh, right, he's been staring for too long, hasn't he?

"What?"

"Don't look at me if you have nothing to say," Masumi moved his headphones from his neck to his ears as he began to search something on his phone; a song perhaps. Tenma tried to spy what he was listening to, knowing they would definitely have different styles. Masumi probably likes rock, or maybe a very modern pop to oppose to his old fashioned tastes, though he doesn't finds out, as Masumi turns his phone off at the right moment. "...Weirdo."

"As if you can say it!"

Today, Tenma skipped class to film a new movie he's acting on. He's not the main role this time, but the protagonist's brother, not that this matter at all, but what matters is that he left early after shooting his scenes and so was the only one at the dorms, as everyone else was either working, studying or out to play. Hah, he really became too spoiled, he noticed, as he shouted 'I'm home' and heard no answer.

Then, after a hour or so later, Masumi also arrived. Who knows why, maybe he's sick, maybe he finished a test earlier, Tenma didn't need to know.

Masumi glanced at him and then sat down on the other couch, probably waiting for the director to arrive before he either escaped to his room of followed Izumi around the dorm.

Tenma chuckled, that guy was a lost cause. What was Rurikawa's nickname for him? Sicko? Stalker? Psycho s—

"...Stop."

"I'm not doing anything!"

Purple eyes glanced just once before returning their attention to the cellphone in hands.

Even if they shared one or two thing in common, in the end Tenma would never be able to explain what he saw of himself in him. Yeah, that's for the best.

"Hey" Tenma called.

Masumi didn't look at him, but something in his eyes flashed — he was listening.

"Welcome home."

"... I'm home."


End file.
